Love Hurts
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: paul has picked on abbie forever but what happens when he imprints on her will she run into his open arms or fight the imprint ! Adopted from susan salvatore... Rated M...Lemons in futher chppies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

I had good bloody luck and got too adopt this story ! from susan salvatore ! thank uu soo much !.

Chapter - 1..

Abby's P.O.V

Here we go again Monday morning time to get up, have a shower ,get dressed and eat breakfast, and get ready to re-visit hell also more casually known as la-push high school.

You probably thinking that I'm like every other melodramatic teenager who thinks schools hell. Well my name's Abby may smith and I have more then one reason for thinking schools hell.

Reason one: My family, my mom married a guy( my father) who was not from the rez I think was from Ohio.( they died when I was three) Making my family with all traditions an outcast someone people were allowed to be mean too.

Reason two: My appearance, I have the palest skin you could imagine, Bright red curly hair and I am 5ft. Quite different from the normal Quileute girls who have dark skin, Dark straight hair, And are 5ft 8in.

Reason three: Paul gray, the schools most popular boy, who feel the need too torture anyone who in his mind he considers to be outcast.

So there is my very justified reasons to why high school is hell. Well I guess it's time to get ready to face hell. I had a quick shower. Got dressed in my paramore shirt and hoody, with my skinny jeans.

I grabbed a pop tart on the way out jumped into my car and started the long trip down to my school. I arrived 10 minutes before the bell. Enough time for me to get my books out of my locker an head too homeroom.

But apparently I wasn't there early enough too avoid Paul. "yo shortie rob the church charity box again cos those clothes are just plain ugly." He said with a sneer while knocking my books out of my hands. He walked away while everyone laughed.

Yep just like every other Monday morning. It went on like this everyday for the next week. Tuesday it was a jab at my family history. Little did he Know my Parents were dead and James and Victoria were my aunt and uncle.

Wednesday it was my height, he stole my books of me and placed them on the highest shelve of my locker. So I had to ask Coach Tanner to get them down for me. Paul had no idea how much that hurt deep down.

Thursday He Put a Large amount of bubble gum in my hair. So I had to go home and have Victoria pull it out of the tight red curls that were my hair. Which hurt like hell.

Friday it was Just a good old fashioned why would anyone want to go on a date with you you're an ugly waste of space that should just die before you cause anyone else discomfort by having to look at you for more than 5 minutes.

On the weekend I just stayed in(I have no-one to go out with or to hang with) and helped Victoria with the housework, cook, and finally my homework before having a nice relaxing bath and gong to bed nice and early on both nights. See I like too split the homework half and half between the two days so I don't have that much to do.

Sometimes I wonder what Paul would do If he was in my position. Would he take it or would he stand up for himself. Another thing that crossed my mind, was if my parents would be proud of me right now?

They probably wouldn't

They would want a strong daughter one who was capable of standing up for her self. Not one who was so week and small that she was a easy target.

But I guess there's no point thinking this and maybe I should be preparing myself for what Paul's going to do to me in the morning.

Authors Note : REVIEW PLEASE !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter - 2

Abby's P.O.V

When I woke up on Monday morning I had an unbelievable sense of doom, something told me that today was going to be different. So It was when I got to school I was ten minutes late and there was Paul sanding by my locker waiting for me when I got there he held me against the locker and set fire too my hair. He let it burn for a while before finally putting it out and letting me go.

When I got home my mom took me straight to a good hair dresser who sorted it out for me. Mom didn't make me go to school for a whole week she called it post traumatic stress prevention I have no idea what that means. From what I've heard from around town Paul had gone missing a few minutes after attacking me and no-one had seen him since.

It was Monday morning a week since my ordeal, and my deal with mom had run out I had to return to school great, and from what I've heard Paul was too.

I got dressed in my regular hoody with my skinny jeans, and ran out the door because I really was late stupid moping. I was running into school when I ran into what seemed to be a brick wall.

I soon realised the brick wall was Paul when he said" Hey why don't you watch where your going" practically snarling. I blushed and Said "sorry" I said. " you better " he snarled. He stopped half way through because half way through he turned towards me. He met my eyes and gave me a look of pure adoration.

"I'm sor.." I stopped half way through because Paul was getting to close he had to be millimetres away from my face, he leant down as if to kiss me I think he would've if he hadn't be dragged of by Jared and Embry.

I mouthed "thank you" to them and they mouthed "your welcome" back to me. I shook off what just happened as just a sick joke, and went to class.

Paul's P.O.V

As Jared and Embry dragged me away from my angel I was getting more and more angry. Until I finally phased.

Wolf Form begins

Sam: Paul you finally imprinted congratulation!

Jared: yeah too bad the one he imprinted on is the one who he has bullied and tortured for the last 10 years.

Embry: yeah do you know he set fire to her hair last week.

Paul: Wait that was her, no wonder she looked so terrified when I was going too kiss her.

Sam: Well I'm guessing that you being you that you are going to follow her until she gives in which might be a bad idea for you.

Paul: Why she's my imprint you let Jared follow Kim around.?

Jared: because I never set fire too her maybe?

Embry: Paul your screwed!

Paul: I know.

Sam: hey Jared, Embry will you phase back please?

Jared and embry: yeah

Embry: Paul do you want me to go talk to Abby make sure she doesn't skip or whatever.?

Paul: Yeah that would be great.

Jared and Embry phase out.

Sam: Paul I have an idea of what you could do.

Paul: Ugh will you pleas just tell me Sam. Please?

Sam: Fine first of all you need to build her trust.

Paul: How?

Sam: Well if you let me finish. Do small things for her, like you said she's short right?

Paul: yeah she's 5 ft, and really skinny it scares me sometimes.

Sam: Well get things for her, and be careful what are 6ft11in you could crush her if you wanted too.

Paul: you don't think I know that?

Sam: well anyway once you get her trust ask to hang out with her till your like best friends, then start inching towards being more than friends.

Paul Thanks Sam.

Paul phases out.

Paul's P.O.V

I went home to get some well earned sleep, and hopefully think of more ways to get her too trust me.

Abby's P.O.V

I was just walking out of school I couldn't take it anymore, even if Paul wasn't there, people still seemed to love to ridicule me. When all of a sudden there was a very warm hand on my shoulder I looked up it was Embry, one of Paul's friends. I shrank back and Embry seemed to notice this and took his hand off my shoulder.

Embry: Abby right?

Abby: Yeah, did Paul send you here to torture me some more?

Embry: yes, I mean no, I mean sort of Paul sent me to come and find you for him but not to torture you, ok?

Abby: I think so Paul sent you to come and find me, but not to torture me, he wants to torture me all to him self, does he?

Embry: Look Abby, Paul's changed okay he's not going to hurt you anymore he feels really bad about it ok?

Abby nods.

Abby: Great now can you get out of my way I'm sort of trying to leave?

Embry: Why are you trying to leave?

Abby: maybe because I'm not mr popular like yourself and I don't like to be ridiculed either.

Embry: By who?

Abby: By the entire school.

Embry: give me your address.

Abby right's it down for him.

Abby: There you go why do you need it?

Embry: my moms on the council and she wants to write to right letters to everyone.

Abby: Ok, can I leave now?

Embry: oh! Of course.

Embry steps out of her way.

Abby's P.O.V

After that very awkward conversation I was glad to be on my way home, maybe I could finally get some sleep.

Authors note ...

REVIEW PLEASE !


	3. Chapter 3

Abby's P.O.V

When I woke up today my head was banging probably from my dream which was of me being my normal little weak self, and the entire school being their normal inconsiderate selves. Paul came up to me and started beating me up, soon other people began to join in beating me till finally twenty people were beating me, and I died.

I went downstairs took an asprin waited for it to take effect. Which took about a half an hour by this rime it was 7:30 am I only had enough time to have a quick wash, drag a brush through my hair, get dressed and leave.

Leaving me with no time to eat this happened a lot leaving me at a meagre 60 pounds, sometimes people thought I was anorexic but I was far from it. I just didn't have the time to eat most days, with homework and helping out Victoria, I could go at the most 72 hours without eating anything.

When I arrived at school, it was 20 minutes late, turns out my watch was slow, after being yelled at by the teacher for being late to homeroom for 10 minutes it was time to go to first period which was calculus, the class I sat next to Paul in.

This class was sure to be hell, it always was because Paul would find some new way to torture me, without the teacher finding out even they did I don't think they would do anything. When I got there Paul wasn't there so that was a good sigh as I arrived on the bell. I sat down and started copying down the notes on the board.

Just as I though I was safe Paul walked through the door apologized to mrs Meraz for being late, before taking a seat next to me. About half an hour into the lesson I felt a piece of paper touch my arm when I opened it, it was a evil little comment from my ex-best friend who was the only one who knew about my family. So this was particularly malicious.

Go join your parents you useless pest.

You see me and Alison my ex-best friend had a falling out in which she blamed me for taking her friends away from her. Her friends were Jake, Rachel and Rebecca Black. My neighbours who were the only ones who were nice to me apart from James and Victoria and still are. She then took my diary and photo copied 300 copies before spreading them around la push so basically she's not my friend anymore.

Paul seemed to notice my distress and went to take the note away from me. I flinched and put the note in my binder before he could take it. He looked like I had just slapped him and kicked him in the balls. But I brushed it of at me not being such an easy target anymore I had learned not to give them anything to work with he could take that one note and turn it into my worst nightmare.

As soon as the bell rung I was out of my chair and nearly to the door when someone tripped me, sending me and my binder to the ground. On hitting the ground my binder decided to open spilling the contents of it all over the floor. I think I twisted my leg when I fell because I was in excruciating pain.

I scrambled around trying to pick up my things when Paul squatted down next to me, took the paper from me and putting it back in my binder, not before taking the note and beginning to open it. "no!" I screamed trying to take the note from his hand. He easily moved so I couldn't reach it before opening it.

He read it, before turning to me and saying "what does this mean?" I just shook my head keeping my eyes trained on the floor. He sighed before moving to touch my leg, when I whimpered he nodded his head before putting my binder into his backpack which he put on his back and picking me up.

Hr frowned before taking away one of his arms, and to my surprise he kept me in the air. He muttered something to quick for me to work out, and put his other arm back under me so he was carrying me bridal style. He took me to his car, turning on the engine and racing out of school before I knew it we were outside the hospital. Oh great here we go again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter - 4.

Abby's P.O.V

I was currently in a cubicle at forks emergency the closet hospital to us. With a doctor I'm pretty sure his name was doctor Cullen prodded my leg. All the while Paul looking pretty tense. "It's not broken so no need for an x-ray so you can go home after I talk to you young man outside" Paul smiled at me and told me to get dressed and get ready. Before walking outside with the doctor.

After about half an hour Paul came back in the room and boy did he look mad. He walked over to me and said "your coming home with me your mom and dad already said it was fine and you've got some explaining about that note to do." there was no way in hell I was going home with Paul and I intended to tell him that.

"there's no way in hell Paul I'm going home with you, Up until Friday you were evil towards me now all of a sudden your being so lovey dovey with me what the hell?" I yelled he just rolled his eyes and said "listen honey this isn't really up to you the doctor said you needed rest and shouldn't walk. Don't tell me your dad could pick you up even if you are light." I just scowled at him and turned around in the bed.

I felt the bed sink down beside me, before a pair of warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me up against what I now know to be his chest. He started stroking my hair and said "come on baby don't be like that you know I'm doing this for your own good."

That's when I snapped I mean who does he think he is? He torments me for ten years, then he suddenly he decides he's going to be all caring and concerned for my well being. Well I wasn't having it so I told him.

"Listen Paul who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to call me baby or honey you just don't." by this time a smirking Paul had me cradled in his arms with my head up against his heart. How you hold a baby. All I could do was give an undignified squeal. As Paul started walking towards the exit.

I huffed and relaxed into Paul's arms I mean what else could I do? I probably wouldn't stand a chance against him with one of his arms tied behind him back and blindfolded.

I instead, concentrated on his heart beat dum dum dum dum that was the rhythm I could help the yawn that escaped my lips Paul just chuckled and said "you can sleep if you want it's ok go to sleep" he added rocking to the comforting and I soon fell into the bottomless abyss that is sleep.

Paul's P.O.V

When I woke up this morning all I could think about was Abby she was just so adorable I mean she was so small she was 5ft at the most it was cute the way I towered over her. The way I had treated her sickened me I mean she was my imprint and I did that to her. But the one thing that worried me was how skinny she was, me and the boys put her at sixty pounds at the most.

I happily made my way to calculus Knowing that this was the class was the one I had with Abby. When I arrived Abby was sitting there copying down the notes on the board I apologized to mrs Meraz, before taking my seat next to Abby. About half way through the class a piece of paper touched her arm.

I think the note was from Alison but I couldn't be sure but whoever it was must of said something bad because she looked pretty distressed and when she was distressed I was distressed which was a very bad thing if you knew me I was a temperamental werewolf so distressed not so good.

I went to take the note from her hands but she flinched and put the note in her binder. It hurt when she flinched back, but then I remembered all I had put her through she probably thought I was going to use it against her somehow. I didn't know how I was going to get her to trust me but I was.

As soon as the bell rung she was out of her seat, but someone I don't know who tripped her sending her and her things to the ground before I could catch her. Spilling the contents of her binder all over the floor. I had a feeling she'd done something to her leg from the way she was holding it but I couldn't be sure.

She was scrambling around on the floor trying to pick up her things it would have been bad of me not to help her so I squatted down next to her taking the paper putting it in her binder but not before I took the note that seemed to turn her to a completely calm person to a nervous wreck.

I started opening the note "no!" she screamed trying to take it from my hand. Oh no she's hid enough from me not this. I moved so she couldn't reach with her leg and all. I opened it to her dismay and began to read.

I read it, it said go join your parents you useless pest. She is so explaining this to me later but I decided to ask her now to see if she would tell me "What does this mean?" She just shook her head and kept her eyes trained on the floor.

I sighed and moved to her leg to see if I really needed to take her to the hospital. When I touched her leg she whimpered I took that as cause to take her to the hospital. I put her binder into my bag pack. Put it on my back and picked her up.

She was light too light I frowned taking away one of my arms I could still support her weight. "great just great I've got an anorexic for an imprint" to quick for her to hear. I put my arm back under her so I was carrying her bridal style. I took her to my car got in and raced to the hospital.

Right now we were sitting in a cubicle while doctor Leech poked her leg. After a while he said "Well it's not broken so no need for an x-ray so you can go home after I talk to you outside young man." I smiled at Abby and told her to get dressed ready to leave.

After we walked outside doctor Cullen said " Look Paul she's very under weight I wouldn't say anorexic but very stressed take her home with you if her parents allow it and keep her off her feet for a few days and make sure she eats."

I nodded relieved that she wasn't anorexic and went off to call her parents because doctor Cullen found her number In her notes. The gist of the conversation was her mom asking me who the hell I was me telling her, me asking if I could take her away for a few days, her saying yes, then us saying goodbye but not before she said "wait you're the idiot who has been giving her hell is she going willingly?" after about ten minutes of reassuring I re-entered Abby's room looking probably as mad as hell.

I walked over to her and said "your coming home with me your mom and dad said it was fine and you've got some explaining about that note to do." she didn't look to happy about that but today wasn't the time for her to be un co-operative.

"there's no way in hell Paul I'm going home with you, Up until Friday you were evil towards me now all of a sudden your being so lovey dovey with me what the hell?" She yelled yep I was right as angry as hell but I didn't need her permission I think we both knew she was going she if she liked it or not.

"listen honey this isn't really up to you the doctor said you needed rest and shouldn't walk. Don't tell me your dad could pick you up even if you are light." I replied. She scowled and turned away from me on the bed. I smiled and lay behind her on the bed and pulled her against my chest stoking her hair I said "come on baby don't be like that you know I'm doing this for your own good." yeah I should have known she wouldn't react well to that which she didn't.

"Listen Paul who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to call me baby or honey you just don't." by this time I was smirking and had her in my arms walking towards the exit. She huffed and relaxed into my arms. She tried to stifle the cute little yawn that escaped her lips but she didn't succeed I chuckled and said "you can sleep if you want it's ok go to sleep" I started to rock her as I walked and she soon fell asleep in my arms.

When we got to my house I took her up to the guest bedroom and took off her socks and shoes before going in to my bedroom changed before going to watch the game.

I hope she'll forgive me soon because she means the world to me now I need her around.

**Authors Note** : **REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
